Eyes of a Dragon
by lupin-in-the-sky-with-diamonds
Summary: What do the eyes of a dragon hold? Mystery? Self-doubt? Longing? Hope? But whatever the price, Harry will find out. HD slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made directly from the use of this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
The same goes for the song.  
  
Bring Me To Life (Evanescence)  
  
~  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
~  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie.there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
~  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie.there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Bring me to life 


	2. Shadowed Eyes

The first thing I noticed were your brilliant eyes. Glancing up from my furiously edited potions essay on the properties of gryphon blood, I couldn't help but be drawn to those glistening sapphires reflecting the dim light of the flickering candles. In the gloom of the dungeons, your eyes did not fail to pierce the darkness; twin blue moons.  
  
"Hmph," came my muffled reply, suddenly recognizing the irony of that thought. At the time, I was so caught up in the moment to notice your shift of position, gaze questionably meeting my own.  
  
Letting my quill idly roam across the pockmarked page, my stare only became more intense. For an instant, your eyes were so unlike the familiar stony glare preceding the torrent of accusations and curses thrown at your arch-enemy. Instead, the harsh steel glint was briefly restrained by an overwhelming sea of rich blue hues; a whirlpool of intense, solid color entrapping me deeper and deeper into its hypnotic swirls. Warmth instantly surrounded my being, seemingly infused from those wells of light.wells that once held chilled ice within their depths, which used to send shivers up my spine. More painful than delightful.  
  
But the past didn't matter now. All that mattered was this beautiful moment. For, it continually seemed (especially after this past year) that I was forever lost in my longing for hope. Forever searching for it's beauty; never relenting. Now, it was just within my grasp in those pools reflecting your true spirit only for a fraction of time that seemed unfathomable as your trance shrouded my soul.  
  
"What the hell, Potter?"  
  
Nothing, not even your sudden repulsive tone-which attracted the rest in the room, too oblivious to know what had happened-could break my entranced reverie. Instead, I simply noted the rippled mental veil that swept hastily across your eyes. Hardened in mock disgust, poignant in their colbat hue, they flashed in menace, provoking a response.  
  
"Fuck, Potter.what are you playing at?"  
  
This elaborately deceptive scheme increased my curiosity all the more. Completely ignoring the balled up fists and taunt tendons, I continued to meet your crystalline, transparent leer-that nonetheless revealed a void of shadows-pondering in pity as your eyes dilated in fear.  
  
A flurry of motion and I abruptly found myself contorted on the unyielding stone floor, peeking through one eye as the other throbbed in intensifying pain. Yet, amid the unrestrained gasps, rebuking shouts, and choked laughter, I failed to surrender my consistent stare.  
  
*What are you hiding, Draco?*  
  
"Potter, if you continue to interupt my class every time you strut in here with your bloated head, I'll be forced to dismiss you.permanently," came the non-chalant response to all the chaos, as if given the choice, he'd rather shove a flask of Mummifying Drought down my throat.  
  
Slimy git.didn't anyone see? In their ignorance, did they all fail to notice?  
  
Silently, I tried to will you to bring back that ray of light in your eyes. Quietly urged a response. But the tension in the chamber continued to rise and I knew that that hope was gone, for now.  
  
Suddenly, Snape finally broke our grasp of that private world we had inhabited momentarily. Facing, instead, a loathsome grease-capped face, I forced back bile.  
  
Snape glanced nervously back at Draco before turning back towards me, noticing that Draco refused to meet his glare.  
  
"Get up, now."  
  
Slowly meeting those black pits, I rose from the floor with ease, enjoying the momentary flicker of uncertainty in Snape's eyes as I steadily held his gaze. Seeing that I wouldn't relent, he hastily looked to the floor. As I slowly smirked, he rebutted.  
  
"And get those papers off the floor."  
  
Lazily bringing my gaze to the floor, my eyes suddenly widened as I realized my mistake. I kneeled down quickly to randomly grab the parchment, facing away from the class to shield them from prying eyes. Because, of course, what would they all think if they caught famous Harry Potter with sketches of his arch enemies eyes?  
  
Muffled chuckling reached my ears and I looked up to see Snape's mouth twitching slightly, obviously mocking me now as he confidently folded his arms. Did he notice? But his gaze only faced me, not the now ruined essay crumpled haphazardly in my hand. Of course.the bastard was only gloating over the fact that perfect Potter was scraping his knees to do his bidding.  
  
"Oh, and fifty points from Gryffindor for purposely disrupting the class and ten points for destroying my essay. Redo it this afternoon and bring it in promptly to my office before supper tonight." Triumphantly, he started to swish away, but couldn't get very far when I awkwardly stomped on the end of his cloak, resulting him to choke in half-stride and stumble painfully to my level.  
  
"Harry, don't." someone stated amid the shocked silence. Guessing that high-pitched voice to be Hermione's, I swiftly chose to ignore her as I crawled towards Snape's disgusted face. I then viciously grabbed the collar of his now not-so-immaculate robe and carelessly dragged him up off the floor. When he finally floundered to my level again, seething in fury, I pulled him so close to myself, the tips of our noses faintly brushed. Clearly expecting a different reaction, he failed to jerk away as I literally spat a reply in his face.  
  
"Gladly, 'sir'."  
  
I missed seeing his face turn a remarkable hue of crimson as I quickly released my hands and strode away, the only sound being the distinct clicking of my soles against the cobbled floor.  
  
That event aside, the only thought in my mind was of you, Draco. Stepping gingerly through the doorway into the hall, my mind thoughts refused to let go of that one image: your eyes; of that brilliant tone of blue failing to let go of my own. What intrigued me most of all, though, was that moment of freedom. That single lapse of control revealed so much yet almost nothing at all. For even though your eyes had us both absorbed in light and truth, you had quickly shied away, failing to reveal something. But what?  
  
Finding my steps had taken me to the worn, splintered broom closet, I reached for my comparatively neat Firebolt among the mass of tangled sticks, pondering what had taken place. The October air felt crisp as the wind tousled the elbow-length ebony locks back from my face. Looking towards my feet at the stale, crunchy earth beneath them, I paused as my mind shifted to the sudden change that had taken place.  
  
Those sapphire lights had quickly transformed behind a veil of darkness. Enveloped in shadow, that stony glare was once again as harsh as ever; eyes that refused to reveal their boundless hope to the world. Enveloped within the mist; the shadows of your eyes.  
  
Focusing my vision instead to the cloudless sky above, I mounted my broom and rose up to meet the endless expanse of blue that invaded my mind. 


End file.
